robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Red Room (gore warning)
It was a normal afternoon. I was bored and it was too hot to go outside so I decided to play roblox on my phone. All the games that I used to play were gone except the ones in my favorites. I clicked on one called "Girls' Night Out". It had a few people on it, not a lot but more than a game that is as old as it is. One of the girls on there kept using filter loopholes to curse. I was fine with that. I kinda felt bad for the girl on the receiving end and watched this go down. What I got from it, was that they knew each other and one had taken the others boyfriend. I friended the recipient because I still felt bad for her. The next day I got a few messages from the girl: Her: You didn't have to do that. Me: I know. Her: I'm really not worth it. Uh... My discord is Lillys music44765 I friended her on Discord. She sent me a link to a website. Oh, curiosity how much I hate you~. Of course I clicked on it. When I clicked on it, it was just a picture of a naked man, tied up and upside down. His skull was split open and brains were leaking out onto the floor. The rope holding him up sunk into his skin, crimson liquid leaking from underneath the ropes. I noticed a live chat and a "bid counter." The picture didn't scare me very much though, I was desensitized from a childhood of watching horror movies. I was more interested in this live chat. I heard footsteps in the hallway outside. The horror movies also made me extremely paranoid and ,mind you, this was now the middle of the night. I closed the laptop and hid under my bed. A black shoe appeared in my vision. A pink shoe right in front of it. "Are you sure she was home?" Grunted a burly voice. "Well I tracked her computer to here and she was on the website until just a minute ago," tsked a high pitched girls voice. I pulled a pillow from underneath my bed in front of me and texted the police what was happening. They said it would have taken ten minutes. That meant I was stuck until the police came. Luckily I keep most of my extra pillows under my bed because my parents try to spoil me, though I'm perfectly fine with what I have. Anyway, I used the pillows to form a barricade around me so that if they looked under they wouldn't be able to see me. It felt like I was sitting under my bed for an eternity. I told them to make sure their sirens were turned off so that they could sneak up on the intruders. I was about to just give up and come out in the middle of the intruders bantering when... "Put your hands behind your head. You have the right to remain silent. If you do say anything, what you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult a lawyer and have that lawyer represent you during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you if you so desire," was boomed by a feminine voice. The girl had started hyperventilating while the guy was yelling for her to stay calm. Once things were sort of quiet I climbed out from under my bed. I went into my driveway and a frail officer looked at me. "You did good kid," he said. He ruffled my hair and put me in the front seat of one of the cars. I was wrapped in a fuzzy blanket and taken down to the station. I was told that I had taken down the masterminds behind the biggest "red room" in the United States. My laptop was turned in to evidence. I cried that night. I was standing in front of death's door and I decided not to knock. I was just happy that I survived. When my parents heard what happened they came home from their vacation a couple days early. My dad was scared that night too. I was never left alone in the house for more than fifteen minutes at a time. My mom, well she, she divorced from my dad a few months later. I know you won't see these users again. They're in jail. They had gotten a life sentence after the man in the picture was found in a room in their house. I kinda wish they were dead but still, I'm glad I'm not dead. Category:Site Based